Aku Tahu
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Rin tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Len. Rin pun harus melakukan sesuatu di tanggal 14 Februari—hari yang spesial ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia juga ingin agar Len tahu./Dedicated to RizuStef/Valentine Day fic/


**Entah ada keajaiban apa di malam minggu Valentine ini.**

**Situs Internet Positif tidak lagi memblokir ffn di komputer Hika, sehingga Hika bisa mem publish cerita lagi tanpa masalah. Yak, karena itu, Hika akan mempersembahkan fic Valentine untuk para readers, selagi belum telat. Fic ini sekaligus memenuhi request _RizuStef_~**

**Fic fic lainnya, terutama First Wedding Mission pun akan di update secepat mungkin~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aku menyukainya.

Sejak pertama kali pandangan mataku bertemu dengan iris biru-nya, aku tahu...

...bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta.

Aku sangat tahu itu.

* * *

**Aku Tahu  
**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Pair : Rin K. x Len K. x Lenka K.**

* * *

**16 Januari**

"Rin!" sahut pemuda itu, sambil menggeser pintu kelas X IPA 4.

"Apa? Pagi-pagi udah berisik." balas gadis yang ia panggil Rin.

"Pinjem kamus dong. Kelasku ada pelajaran Yukari-_sensei_, aku lupa bawa." kata lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

"Dasar." jawab Rin, lalu ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari laci mejanya. "Nanti pas istirahat balikin ya."

"Oke sip!" lelaki itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Rin.

* * *

Namanya Kagamine Len, murid kelas X IPS 2. Ia adalah teman sepermainan Rin, sekaligus tetangganya. Mereka sudah pergi ke sekolah yang sama sejak berumur 6 tahun. Paras mereka berdua memang bisa dibilang mirip, tetapi mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah. Mereka hanya teman biasa, itu saja.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Rin, sampai ketika Rin naik ke kelas 3 SMP—

—saat ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Len sudah lebih dari teman.

Sejak itu, Rin mulai membeli majalah remaja dan membaca tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _fashion_, kecantikan, dan tentu saja cinta. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Cinta memang bisa membuat manusia berubah...

* * *

**21 Januari **

"Rin-_chan_, kesini sebentar."

"Ya, ada apa _okaa-san_?" tanya Rin sambil menghampiri wanita yang merupakan ibunya itu.

Di depan mereka berdua, berdirilah dua orang—yang satu pria, dan yang lainnya adalah seorang gadis remaja seumuran Rin.

"Ini Leon, pamanmu dan ini Lenka, sepupumu. Masih ingat 'kan?"

Rin menatap kedua orang itu intens. Leon membungkuk hormat, sedangkan Lenka balas menatap Rin. Namun, Rin tahu bahwa Lenka bukanlah anak yang sombong—ia hanya gugup. Rin sempat memperhatikan kedua tangan Lenka yang bergetar.

"Mulai sekarang mereka berdua akan tinggal disini karena urusan pekerjaan. Rin baik-baik ya, sama mereka?"

"Uhh... iya."

* * *

**22 Januari**

"Rin! Rin!" Len kembali memasuki kelas Rin, dan menghampiri meja perempuan itu.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Lenka itu saudara-mu ya?"

"Loh, kok tahu? Jangan-jangan Lenka masuk kelasmu?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Iya, abisnya mirip sih, lagipula marga nya sama-sama Kagami." ucap Len sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Lenka itu anaknya asyik kok." komentar Rin. "Kemarin dia pindah ke rumahku , terus aku sempet ngobrol sama dia."

"Memang!" timpal Len. "Udah seru, pinter lagi!"

"Namanya juga sepupuku." kata Rin sambil tertawa.

"Eh, udah ya. Abis ini aku ada pelajarannya Kiyoteru-_sensei_! Kalo telat bisa disuruh bersihin toilet!" seru Len sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Oke deh." kata Rin lagi.

Setelah kepergian Len, Rin kembali berkutat dalam buku Fisika-nya. Pikiran tentang Len dan Lenka mulai mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia tahu, ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Len tadi.

Len tidak memanggil Lenka dengan marga-nya... kenapa?

* * *

**31 Januari  
**

"Hei, kamu jadi ngasih gak ke Len?" tanya Miku sambil menyuap sesendok nasi.

"Jadi kayaknya." balas Rin. "Kamu bawa gak bukunya?"

"Bawa dong." kata Miku sambil merogoh tas besar-nya. "Tadaaaa~!"

Di tangan Miku, tampaklah sebuah buku dengan judul '_Coklat Sederhana di Hari Valentine'_.

"Tahun lalu aku buat coklat sendiri. Diterima loh sama Kaito!" pamer Miku bangga.

"Sip, aku pinjem dulu ya. Nanti aku balikin abis tanggal 14 Februari." ucap Rin.

"Iya, aku pastikan kamu bisa ngedapetin Len kalau kamu ngikutin resep di buku ini!" Miku mengedipkan mata-nya.

* * *

**7 Februari**

Satu minggu sebelum Valentine, Rin pun semakin rajin membaca buku yang dipinjamkan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Rin membaca, Lenka memencet tombol-tombol _keypad_ di HP-nya.

"Lenka lagi ngobrol sama siapa sih? Seru amat." sanggah Rin penasaran, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ini sama Len. Dia nanya ulangan sejarah besok." kata Lenka.

"Kamu juga belajar dong, jangan cuma _chatting_ aja, nanti kalah sama Len." balas Rin.

"Aku 'kan udah ikut ulangan minggu lalu. Len ikut ulangan susulan, soalnya dia nggak masuk." kata Lenka lagi.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Len memang tidak datang ke kelas Rin minggu lalu. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bilang kalau ia tidak masuk?

Saat itu pun, Rin mulai menyadari bahwa Len sudah jarang menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Rin...

* * *

**13 Februari  
**

Tinggal satu hari lagi sebelum hari keramat itu. Rin pun sudah membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat cokelat. Kini ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai pelajaran di sekolah selesai, lalu ia pun bisa mulai membuat cokelat.

"Besok..." gumam Rin pelan. "Besok dia akan tahu perasaanku..."

Rin gugup dan takut, namun sekaligus senang.

"Len, Aku mau bicara."

Mata Rin melebar ketika ia mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Pemilik suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah... Lenka.

Pikirannya kacau. Apakah yang selama ini yang ia takutkan akan terjadi...?

Tidak! Rin mengusir prasangka buruknya, lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Uh... kenapa, Lenka?"

Ketika Rin mendengar suara lawan bicara Lenka, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu-nya. Setelah menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman, Rin segera menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku... aku... aku menyukaimu! _Suki dayo_!"

Hati Rin mencelos. Sesungguhnya, ia telah mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah tahu. Gelagat Lenka ketika membicarakan Len... Len yang semakin jarang bertemu dengan Rin... Ia tahu semuanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pernyataan Lenka. Apakah Rin masih bisa berharap...?

"...Maaf, Lenka—."

Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"—aku memang tidak bisa menolakmu."

Dan Rin tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

* * *

**14 Februari**

Rin membanting sebuah loyang dengan keras. Tidak ada yang melarangnya melakukan apapun di pagi buta hari ini, mengingat ibu dan paman-nya sedang pergi keluar kota, sedangkan Lenka sedang menginap di rumah teman-nya.

Rin menatap coklat yang meleleh di wajan itu sambil menangis.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup memberikan cokelat itu nanti.

Tetapi, yang ia tahu adalah, bahwa ia sudah tidak pantas bagi Len.

Sudah terlambat.

"A-a-aku...—" ucap Rin di sela tangisannya.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bantuan Miku, termasuk buku yang sengaja dipinjamnya untuk membuat cokelat. Ia harus melakukan ini.

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya dan membuka sebuah kotak di dekat situ. Lalu, tangannya meraih sebuah botol obat, yang seingatnya merupakan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Obat itu pernah digunakan ibu-nya tiga tahun lalu, saat ia sedang sakit keras. Memang, keajaiban terjadi hari itu. Tetapi Rin tidak yakin bahwa keajaiban yang sama akan terjadi hari ini.

Dalam keputus asaan, ia menuang seluruh isi botol itu...

* * *

**14 Februari  
**

"Len..."

Pria yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis. Gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, yang merupakan sahabat sejatinya—Kagami Rin.

"Terimalah ini..." kata Rin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang isinya dapat dipastikan—cokelat.

Len mengedipkan matanya bingung. Selama ini, Rin tidak pernah menjadi orang yang lebih dulu memberikan hal semacam itu pada lawan jenis. Apakah ini artinya...

"Rin, aku nggak bisa..."

"Nggak apa Len. Aku sudah tahu kok. Aku cuma pengen kamu tahu perasaanku. Jadi kumohon, makanlah coklat pemberianku ini... untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." kata Rin sambil menunduk.

Dengan sedikit rasa enggan, akhirnya Len meraih kotak itu dari tangan Rin dan pergi berlalu. Namun sayangnya ia tidak tahu apa yang Rin maksud saat ia mengatakan _untuk yang terakhir kalinya_...

* * *

**17 Februari  
**

Kagamine Len telah tiada. Kagami Lenka menangis. Hatsune Miku menunduk sedih. Sedangkan Kagami Rin tidak pernah lagi datang ke sekolah.

Setiap hari, ia hanya duduk di kamarnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Di meja, ada sepucuk surat yang basah oleh air mata, surat yang diberikan kedua orang tua Len di hari pemakamannya.

_Aku tahu aku menyukainya._

_Aku tahu ia tidak menyukaiku._

_Setiap hari aku memperhatikannya dari meja di sudut kantin, memperhatikan dia yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. _

_Memperhatikan dia yang bercanda ria dengan Piko Utatane, si kapten klub basket itu._

_Aku tahu ia menyukai Piko, bukan aku._

_Setiap hari, ia menemuiku._

_Celotehan tentang pria itu tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya._

_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi._

_Aku tahu, tidak ada tempat bagiku di hatinya._

_Aku hanya sekedar teman sepermainan baginya._

_Aku tahu, saat ini juga aku harus mundur demi kebahagiaannya._

_Namun, aku ingin kau juga tahu bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu..._

_Berbahagialah, Kagami Rin._

_20 Oktober 2014_

_Kagamine Len_

* * *

**_Kesalahpahaman itu menyakitkan. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI  
**

* * *

**Kayaknya ini fic pertama Hika yang akhirnya bukan happy ending deh... jadi mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang telah Hika buat saat proses pembuatan fic ini. Dan untuk RizuStef, sebenarnya Hika nggak bisa membuat karakter Rin yang yandere. Hika telah mengerjakan fic ini dengan sepenuh hati (?) jadi semoga fic ini membuat RizuStef-san puas :)  
**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


End file.
